


Creepy Crawly

by Daughter_of_the_Mountains



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_the_Mountains/pseuds/Daughter_of_the_Mountains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt taken from grammarie.net</p>
<p>Arachnophobia- Kili, h/c, angst: Kili develops arachnophobia after the incident with the giant spiders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creepy Crawly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mira_Meliandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mira_Meliandra/gifts).



The first thing that happened to Fíli on his first night in Lake Town was being shaken awake by his dark-haired brother who was giving him a distinctly anxious look.

"What is it, Kee?"

"It's..it's big! Oh, Fíli, please make him go away!"

"Make who go away?"

"The spider!" Kíli almost wailed. "He has legs like twigs and a horrible fat body and he won't stop looking at me..."

"Alright, alright."  Fíli said, gently moving his brother out of the way. "I'll get this big, evil spider out of your way- Is _that_ it?"

The creature was certainly round in shape, but he wasn't so big, around the size of Fíli's fingernail. His legs were thin and he was calmly standing on the wall by Kíli's bed.

"Yes. Get him away, quickly, please!"

Surprised by his brother's fear of such a tiny thing, Fíli carefully scooped up the tiny beast and opened the window's latch with his elbow. Dropping it on the windowsill, he closed the window again and turned to face Kíli, expecting to see a big _'haha-I-fooled-you!'_ look on his brother's face.

Instead, Kíli just looked relieved. And slightly ashamed.

"What's going on, Kíli?"  Fíli asked, moving toward him. "You never used to be so afraid."

"That was before we went into Mirkwood! I.." Kíli looked down and then back into his brother's wide blue eyes. "I was scared, Fee. They were _so big_ and had so many eyes and their fangs! They had fangs sharper than Uncle's sword! They were fast and ruthless and when the Elves put us in the cells, I was shaking so badly because all I could think of was _them_."

 "Oh, Kíli."  Fíli pulled him into his arms, stroking his hair as he always had done whenever his brother needed comfort. "You're safe now. Nothing will harm you, I won't let it."

"I just... I can't stop seeing them. They haunt my dreams and when I woke up to see one, even a _little_ one, looking at me, I couldn't bear it."

"Shh. It's alright. I'll always be here to help you through anything, Kee."

"I know." Kíli pushed his head into Fíli's shoulder and gripped him tightly. "Don't tell Uncle, will you?"

"I'm sure he'd understand."

"Yeah, but I don't want him to know. I shouldn't be scared of spiders."

"Kíli!" Fíli pressed his forehead to his brother's, making large brown eyes meet his blue. "It's fine to be scared of something. Everybody is. Perhaps Thorin doesn't need to know right this minute, but I don't believe he'll scorn you for being afraid of them. Who wouldn't be, if they were attacked by those big ones?"

"It feels stupid."

"Well, it's not." Fíli told him. "And Uncle will agree." Kíli looked doubtful, but didn't argue. Drawing his little brother close again,  Fíli quickly kissed the top of his head. "Don't fret, nadadith. I'll always look out for you."

**Author's Note:**

> Nadadith- Little Brother.


End file.
